He's Fine
by randxgirl
Summary: COMPLETED! There are a lot of books, manuals, brochures and the like out there about parenthood but she's sure that no one has ever written anything about breaking such news to your kids. How do you tell your kids that their father was in a helicopter and said chopper just did an emergency landing IN THE WATER?


**He's Fine** **  
** _There are a lot of books, manuals, brochures and the like out there about parenthood but she's sure that no one has ever written anything about breaking such news to your kids. How do you tell your kids that their father was in a helicopter and said chopper just did an emergency landing IN THE WATER?_

 _ **A/N: Lines from the flashback conversation were taken from the Opie interview Shane did early this year.**_

"Honey?" she called to no one specific, although all 3 of her sons were in the living room of the family rest house up in the Hamptons. Declan's on the couch, iPad on the desk, watching something on Netflix, with Rogan beside him seemingly watching the same. Recently, the youngest seems to be in the stage where he's interested in whatever his oldest brother was doing. Kenyon's on the La-z-boy, both feet up, engrossed with his phone, both sides of earphones on, playing Mobile Legends.

"Boys…?" she called again, after having no kid look up or even acknowledge her presence initially. Declan turned first, albeit head only, then pressed pause before turning around once more, this time, upper body included. Of course, Rogan followed next. The middle child was in his own world, oblivious to everything around him until the side of his face was met with a throw pillow. It was Declan calling his attention, so what can be a simple tap will be made into a slap or a pillow being thrown towards you. That's just how everything is when you're brothers. At the contact, Kenyon jumped a bit, paused the game, turned to the eldest with a look that definitely said "what the f*ck?!", only for Declan to direct his head towards their mother. The eldest observed her face and couldn't exactly describe how she looked. They're not in trouble, right? She didn't look mad or disappointed. But she didn't seem to be at ease either. What's going on?

"…Mom?" Kenyon called out. Upon Declan's signal towards her direction, he immediately pulled both earphones out, turned his attention to the older woman, expecting her to continue, yet there she was, staring into space, seemingly unsure of what she's initially going to say. Really, what's going on?

"Mom!" Declan repeated for Kenyon after they were met with silence. Seeing their mom look lost is giving the 13 year old anxiety. He silently prayed it wasn't something negative, and assuming it was, he hoped it was a burden he could carry for all of them. He's been trying to play the role of the family's rock, especially when their dad's not around, ever since his dad first told him to "take care of mom and your brother" when he had to go on the road for work back in 2009. He may have been just five then, but he took that "order" seriously that it still manifested up to now. The longer their mom kept silent, the longer he's going to feel anxious.

The youngest Rogan just sat there, staring at his mom. Being just seven, he may not usually fathom things that are not explicit, but since their mom came, the atmosphere suddenly changed. Even he had a bad feeling about this.

Marissa broke out of her reverie, to direct her attention to the three young ones—all of them. _Is it right to say this with even the youngest one there?_ "Your… dad just called…", she started. She sees Declan raise his eyebrows, what that meant she wasn't sure. Beside him, Rogan just stared at her. She saw Kenyon fidget while on the rocking chair, which wasn't unusual. Like his dad, that kid can't seem to just sit still ever.

Then she stopped talking. There are a lot of books, manuals, brochures and the like out there about parenthood—what to do during pregnancy, how to raise kids, how to make and stay within budget once you find out you're going to have kids. She's seen them all, not that she really followed them as she and Shane have their own way of doing things, but she's sure that no one has ever written anything about breaking such news to your kids. Maybe there's an article of this kind on the Internet and she forgot to check first? How do you tell your kids that their father was in a helicopter and said chopper just did an emergency landing IN THE WATER? Is it even a good idea for her to tell them? He's fine anyway—that's what he said when he called. What's that saying again? What you don't know won't hurt you, right?

But she has to do it. And she does. Eventually. She just says it as it is. "He's on his way here. Via a helicopter. Then midway, something happened. But the pilot was smart. Knew everything that needed to be done. So they got to land safely. It was an emergency landing. In the water. But they're okay. Dad's okay. He's fine. Everyone's fine." She didn't realize she held her breath the whole time until she let out a deep sigh after. There were probably a hundred different ways to do that better, but she didn't care anymore. She just had to and was relieved to have done so.

Declan looked shocked, Kenyon's amused and Rogan seemed bothered. The first reaction she expected, the other two are odd. "What?!", her first born asked. From the side, she heard an "Oh my god!" from her second born. Funnily enough, those were the exact two statements she let out after her husband broke the news to her.

"Where is he now? Is he okay?" She couldn't mistake the panic and fear from the eldest child's voice. "He's fine. He's safe and he'll be here soon." was all she can guarantee. Calmly. She had to stay calm, to ease their worries, to be strong for all of them, even if she wasn't sure of anything herself. Honestly, no amount of "I'm fine" assurances or news reports of there being no casualties were going to put her mind and heart at ease, not until he, himself, in all his crazy glory, walks through that door so she could make sure he's REALLY alright. But she had to put up a front because there was no other option. She is the parent. She is their mom. "Just go back to doing what you're doing, okay? Dad's gonna be here soon. He's fine." were the last words she uttered before making her way back to the kitchen, where she initially was when she received that phone call.

*************************************FLASHBACK*************************************

 _She was wiping the kitchen countertop after having washed the dishes when her phone rang. That ringtone only meant one person. She had set that specifically for just him, her husband. Walking to the dining table where her phone was buzzing, she picked it up, unable to hide a giddy smile upon seeing his goofy face displayed on the background. That picture was meant to be a joke originally. One random day, Shane had to borrow her phone because his was charging inside their room and he needed to make a call. That afternoon, as she was scrolling through her gallery looking for a specific photo to send her mom, Marissa saw that picture and laughed. Shane had his eyes crossed and his tongue out. It was adorably crazy, very Shane, so she decided that was going to be Shane's new profile picture on her phone. "Hey!"_

" _Hi! Uhm…" He sounded apprehensive. It was as if he's being careful with what he's about to tell her. "I'm gonna be late… So don't wait up." He's talking too slowly, with unnecessary pauses in between sentences._

" _Oh, really?!" That was sarcasm, but she felt more than that. She wasn't exactly mad, but she was disappointed. Something probably came up suddenly so he probably didn't get to leave on time. Again._

" _Yeah… Unfortunately, I'm probably not going to be able to make it." It was summer. The kids were in camp and they had an event later that day. It was skit day and Shane promised he was going to be there. He has remained great at the fatherly things considering that he's been back on the road doing TV each week for the past year. He's there for almost all the football games, the birthdays, the movie nights, just like how he's been the last 8 years. His missing the event is definitely unfortunate._

" _What time are you gonna be able to get in?" Marissa wasn't even trying to hide the annoyance in her voice, but at the same time, she's hopeful. Sure, traffic's always bad generally, but it could be less bad now than rush hour, right?_

" _I don't know yet." was all he said in response._

" _What do you mean?" How can he not know? Where is he anyway?_

 _Truth time. "Well…", he began. How do you tell your wife you survived an emergency landing in water? You just say it as it is. Slowly. And starting with the end. "Look… I'm fine... But… we went down on a helicopter… right in the ocean…"_

" _WHAT?!" Did she just hear her husband say that the chopper he was on went down in the ocean? Images popped to her head and all of them seemed like scenes from a movie. This can't be real._

 _Even if he can't see her, Shane knows his wife must be panicking, must be imagining things, must be stressing out. Hence, there is a need for him to assure her and pacify her thoughts. "It's all good. I'm fine. I promise. I just wanted to let you know because the media's here."_

 _Media. It's real. It's all real. "Oh… my… God…" were the only words she can let out. Thank God Shane called immediately before any of this blows up everywhere. In the age of social media, it's surely going to be instant, sometimes even exaggerated. "Just… be safe, okay? I love you."_

" _I'll be there as soon as I can. Love you, too."_

**********************************END OF FLASHBACK**********************************

She had already wiped and re-wiped the living room, dining room and kitchen tables before deciding that the bedsheets and pillowcases in all the bedrooms needed to be changed. They were not necessarily dirty (if only she took time to think, she'd realize she'd just had them changed 2 weeks ago), but she needs to do something (anything) to keep her mind busy. She cannot stop moving. She mustn't not do anything. Not until her husband got in. Before heading upstairs, her phone beeped once, twice, thrice. That meant three text messages received within five seconds. The news must have been broken already. She chose to ignore those for now and proceeded to go up the stairs. 2 steps up the staircase and her phone rang again. However, it's not the only-for-him ringtone anymore. Instinct made her come back down and proceed back to the kitchen to retrieve the device. Her brother's calling.

"Yeah?" she tried indifferently. That's how they usually answered the phone anyway (on regular days when nobody's husband's chopper lands in the middle of the ocean). They're normally indifferent, steady and innocent because to them, a phone call in the middle of the day from a family member was not a big deal. If her brother knew, it's okay. There's nothing to make a big deal of because Shane's safe. If he didn't, well, he didn't necessarily have to know because Shane's safe. _Shane was safe, right?_

"Where are you?" is what she heard from the other end. Her brother sounded calm. _Does he know?_

"Hamptons. Kids have camp." The last time the siblings talked was over a week ago, so maybe he forgot about camp. Or maybe she even missed out on telling him.

Then her phone beeped once more. And another time. And another. Okay, so news definitely had been broken already. "Is Shane with you?" _Okay, so maybe not (unless her brother's good at pretending)._

"Went to the city for something. He's on his way." Technically, she wasn't lying. Maybe she was by omission, but technically, she isn't.

"Have you seen the news?" So he does know.

"Not really but…"

"Mom!" Declan's voice took her by surprise but before she can further react, she saw her first-born come through. "It's on ESPN Radio!"

A phone suddenly rang which reminding Marissa that she was still in a phone call. However, before she could go back to the conversation, she heard Declan's voice once more, announcing who's calling.

He had his arm stretched out, offering the still-ringing device to his mother. "It's Aunt Steph."

With a sigh, she finally got back to the conversation with her brother, only to make it super short. "I gotta go. I'll call you later." She had pressed the end button on her phone before the other party could even get a word in and tossed the device to the couch. Retrieving the other mobile device with her right hand, she unconsciously ran her left through her hair—something she usually did when stressed out. She loves the other lady like a sister. They've always been close, have always talked about anything. But this was a conversation she was dreading.

"Steph?" She tried to keep her voice steady.

A hysterical "Has he called you?! I've been trying to call but he's not answering!" was what she was met with. A panicked Steph is never a good thing. Anything negative Steph is never a good thing, but "panicked" is somewhere at the bottom of that list. She needed to stay calm. She can't join in on the hysteria, even if she's wanted to do just that since she received that first phone call, which actually triggered all of this.

"Y-yes, he has. He-h-he's fine."

"How is he fine? The chopper landed in the ocean! What happened?!"

Why does it feel like she's being attacked? Damn, Shane, for not picking up his phone. That was a normal Shane thing to do when he's busy or simply doesn't wanna be bothered. He'd put his phone on silent mode and literally ignore all calls and messages coming in, from father, mother and sister included. Wife and sons were an exception because he didn't want to risk being in the doghouse or being killed in his kitchen with knives.

"It was an emergency landing in the water, but the pilot did the right thing and they're safe. Noone's hurt." She wasn't 100% sure that was what happened, but that was what she was told and she was only relaying the message. Plus, it's what she wanted to believe and what she will keep believing until she personally sees her husband in person and let him tell her the whole story.

"So he's fine?! He's fine…" Stephanie probably realized how ridiculous she was being and have slowly calmed down herself.

"He's fine." Marissa was not sure who needed that reassurance more: her sister-in-law or herself. Then a thought suddenly occurred to her. "Do your parents know?"

"Dad and Paul are here. Dad's talking to Mom now."

"Just please tell them he's fine." Marissa knew from early on the McMahons were a close-knit family. She was close to her own family as well and that's something that made her and Shane compatible.

"Yeah, Dad's on it."

There was silence after with both ladies seemingly not knowing what to say next. The silence was not necessarily uncomfortable, but quiet occurrences between the two were rare. Steph is known to talk A LOT but Marissa can match that. On regular days, the boys of the family would often tease them about not having enough time to talk about everything they wanted to. Today was not a regular day though. Not at all.

"I'll let you go in case he calls again. Update us on everything please?" This time, Steph was back to normal. As a consequence, Marissa's nerves were back to normal as well. _Back to as normal as can be._

"I'll make him call you, I promise."

The bedsheets and pillowcases all have been replaced. Laundry was done, too. Marissa's back in the kitchen thinking of what to prepare for lunch. _Is it too soon to have lunch when they've just had breakfast a couple of hours ago?_ She didn't care. She still needed to keep her mind occupied.

"DAD!" They may have just 3 kids, but from that collective scream, it seemed like they have a dozen. _He's home._ Finally.

She rushed back out to the living room and saw all three boys clinging to some part of their father. He's fine. She's not super sure and won't be until she's the one who has her arms around him, but that's what he looks like. Thank God.

Her heart broke seeing Declan hug Shane the same way he did after the latter's Hell-in-a-Cell match with The Undertaker the previous year. He scared the hell out of a lot of people after the stunt he pulled, but Marissa was concerned most for their three kids, who were seeing their father do his thing live for the first time. When they requested to be brought backstage after the match to see how their dad was doing, she agreed because she wanted to know for herself as well. Even if they all saw him to be fine, she couldn't help but to still worry. She knew their kids did, too—with the way Declan hung to Shane and Kenyon hugged him. Rogan, too young to comprehend the full extent of the matter was content on seeing his father sat there and was more concerned on him losing the match more than anything.

She can't see Kenyon anymore but she was certain those arms encircled to Shane's waist from his back belonged to their middle child. Rogan, albeit already 7, was in Shane's arms, the little boy's head tucked under his father's.

"I should get into accidents more if this is the kind of reception I get after." Shane declared with a chuckle. He was touched by the concern but he wanted to ease their worries as well. He could only imagine what they had thought with what they had heard or seen. Did Marissa even tell them?

Marissa glared at him but he missed that when one of his sons finally spoke. "We were worried about you." Declan finally let go. Kenyon did the same a millisecond later. Shane can finally breathe.

"I'm fine, buddy! You think a chopper's gonna do it for me? Oh come on! As Pop's theme would say: There's no chance in hell I'm gonna die today. I have yet to teach you how to drive." Declan's turning 16 in 3 years still, but lately, that's all what the youngster had talked about.

"And you," he continued while pointing to Kenyon. "I have more of your football games to coach."

"While this one," referring to Rogan as he was setting the youngest back down on the floor, "I have yet to teach you how to pick up girls." That earned a laugh from all the kids but a disapproving stare from their mom.

Which Shane caught as she was the next (last) one on his list. "And I have more kisses to give your mom.", he finished with the sheepish smile that has been making Marissa's heart skip the last 31 years as he made his way to her by the kitchen door where her feet seemed to be glued to the floor. It's so unfair how he can get away with a lot of things with her with just that smile.

Not that the kids weren't used to seeing their parents be touchy-feely with each other. They've seen them kiss and usually just don't react. But a declaration before the act warranted an uncomfortable reaction from them in general, with Kenyon doing the groaning on his brothers' behalf. In that instant, the kids were back to their respective previous activities, leaving the adults to do their thing.

Fortunately, the kids were already preoccupied because Marissa literally jumped Shane when he got to her. She clung to him like a tarsier would to a tree and held him fervently, not wanting to let go. She almost lost him. Had it not been for Divine intervention, she would be a widow now, a single-parent to three kids, clueless of how to proceed with living. Shane, albeit surprised, was fully conscious of what's going on that he continued walking (with wife still in his arms) until they were in the kitchen where they'd have privacy.

"Seriously, if this is the kind of greeting I get after an accident…", he attempted to joke once more.

"Don't even continue that sentence.", Marissa muttered while shoving him from behind.

He let out a chuckle, while putting his wife down on the kitchen countertop. Taking a serious disposition this time, he looked at her noticing the worry, the relief and the gratitude on her face, especially her eyes, which held unshed tears. Placing each of his hands on each of her arms, he had to keep reassuring her that this was real and there was nothing to worry about. Not anymore. "Baby, I'm here and I'm fine."

"But you almost weren't.", she whispered back.

"There was no way I was dying yet. I'm not ready to leave you yet. Not for a very long time."

"But you almost did.", she stubbornly replied, voice shaking and tears threatening to fall this time. Now that he's home, she can finally let her guard down and let all the emotions she's been holding in these past few hours out.

"I'm okay. The medics did first aid, checked us out, all clear. I promise." He tried to reason with her. Shifting his hands to hold both sides of her face to rub away a tear that had fallen from her right eye, he continued. "Nothing happened to us… people, anyway. The pilot was great. He was alert. The plane had pontoons, it wasn't windy. Everything that could go right did. I'm okay."

"Okay."

"Okay?"

"Okay." She said once more nodding.

Shane was eerily reminded of the last time a situation like this happened. It was almost déjà vu. After his No Holds Barred King of the Ring match with Kurt Angle some sixteen years prior, he made his way to the back and was met with a standing ovation from the boys. He was thrilled. At that time, such an occurrence was rare. The feeling of highest of the highs suddenly was replaced with the lowest of the low when he turned the corner was caught to still be a bloody mess by Marissa. That was the first of multiple times he'd hold her to assure her he was okay after whatever crazy thing he got himself into. Good thing there was no blood involved with this one. He moved to the side to give her space, now that he's sure she's calm, settled and back to normal.

"Oh, call your sister. Your family's worried sick.", Marissa remembered as she moved down the countertop to make her way to the sink where she left some of the vegetables supposedly for washing then peeling before Shane came home.

"Ugh… do I have to?" was his initial reaction while scratching his head and making a face. That was a call he dreaded making (or receiving, hence, he chose not to answer the phone went Steph called earlier, probably after news of the accident broke). His family, especially his sister, had the tendency to make everything out into a big deal.

Marissa looked at him ludicrously. "Of course you do! They're your family. Your mom's probably still worried to death or something."

"Can I call her instead of Steph?", he tried. Although he was a certified momma's boy, which meant Linda'd still treat him as a little kid instead of an adult with his own kids AT TIMES, he will choose to tolerate Linda's over-ness over Steph's any day.

"Just call them both." Quickly changing the subject to imply they were done with that topic, Marissa asked him, "What do you want for lunch?"

"You."

"Why me?", she asked, understanding his reply to mean that she can cook whatever she wanted to have. "You were the one who was in an accident and could have died, not me."

"I want you for lunch." He smiled then winked at her in that silly way he did when he was trying to embarrass her in front of their families.

At that, she threw at him whatever was in her hand. Coincidentally, it was a tomato so red it was similar to the blush on her cheeks. "Just call your family already!"

He could only laugh. In his head, he said a silent prayer to thank God he's fine.


End file.
